


The Smiles

by Kirbyplier



Category: South Park
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Romance, slightcreek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbyplier/pseuds/Kirbyplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby was asked what does she like about Craig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I did not steal any ideas. I came up with it while watching Tom & Jerry! :)
> 
> I do not own any characters, but for Ruby's friend. I made them nameless and undescribed, so you can come up with the characters yourself.

Ruby sat at a lunch table, accompanied by her friends eating their lunch. It was a very normal day where there was normal conversations about whatever the girls talk about right now. They were mostly talking about boys and how they act, who was cute and who was not, and TV shows. Ruby hardly ever paid attention during these things and go into her imagination until she was signaled to go back to class. Except, today was a different day.

"Ruby!" One her friends called out to her as she finished half her turkey sandwich. Ruby moved her focus to the friend who got her attention, wondering what she needed so badly to stop Ruby from fantasying about food dancing to Hip-Hop.

"What?" Ruby replied, not flipping her off like her brother would have done.

"What boys do you like?" She asked, curious about her friend's crush. A normal girl would blush and would not tell her friends—except, Ruby is not a normal girl. She still had the same expression she had when her friend said her name. "I like my brother and a person that he hangs out with a lot."

The girl was bewildered about Ruby's answer, dismissed about Ruby liking two people that are most likely older than her and decided to ask another question. "What's their name?"

"Craig and Tweek."

"Their name is weird," the friend replied, looking at her lunch. Luckily, there was always a friend who would continue the conversation, making it no longer awkward. "Craig is scary," someone replies, remembering about Ruby's older sibling.

"And Tweek keeps shaking, he always smell like coffee," The friend continued, remembering about the time Tweek was at Ruby's house and she was there, also. Every 20 minutes or so, Craig would come downstairs to ask his mom for more coffee.

* * *

 

 

_That was the third time Craig came down the stairs for even more coffee, how much coffee can Craig even drink? Ruby was in the bathroom, and the friend and Craig was the only one in the living room, the awkward silence._

_"Why do you get so much coffee?" The girl blurted out, her curiousness getting the better of her._

_"None of your fucking business," Craig replied in that same nasal and monotone voice, while flipping the friend off._

_"Craig, you don't cuss at little children," a voice was heard from the kitchen. Craig rolled his eyes, impatiently waiting for the coffee refill. His mom came out of the kitchen with coffee, but before Craig could get it out of her hands, his mother put it behind her back._

_"I mean it, Craigifer." The girl was stifling a laugh at the mentioned name, not wanting to go in Craig's bad side. He knew she was trying not to laugh, and shot a glare at the girl's direction. "Fine," he said, getting the coffee as soon as his mother hand it out to him._

_"Sorry my son was being rude, he gets the coffee for his friend. They're quite close," The mom said, hearing the girl's questioning about the coffee earlier. "Is his friend a girl?" The friend asked, figuring since they're so close they'll get married._

_"Heavens no, his name is Tweek."_

* * *

 

 

"Tweek is weird and Craig is scary," she said.

"He's annoying, but not scary," Ruby retorted, "plus, I wouldn't talk about Tweek like that around Craig." The girl nodded, knowing what she meant.

"What do you even like about Craig?" One of them asked Ruby.

"His smile."

The friend that seen Craig looked in horror of the thought seeing Craig smiling, just like Ms. Simion in The Amazing World of Gumball. "I'm talking about a real smile," Ruby chuckled, knowing what she was thinking, having experienced with the thought.

"The smile he makes, when he plays with his pet guinea pig," Ruby said.

"The smile he makes when he wins at a video game," Ruby continued, smiling at her friends.

"The smile he makes when..."

" _He's with Tweek_."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the horribleness of this story.


End file.
